


Let me be your shelter

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Samknows, finally.





	

_"But, I can't do it without my brother."_

At the end of every day Sam waits patiently outside Dean's bedroom door for his brother's breathing to even out. For the soft snuffling sounds of sleep to fill his ears.

Back pressed flat against hard oak, ears attuned to the vibrations of silence and sorrow and anger.

He'll never tell Dean, never admit this particular weakness, but Sam _needs_ to know that Dean's found some peace before he can relax.

Sam's said some crap over the years that he still needs to pay penance for. One of those penances is making sure that Dean gets a moment of quiet in the crazy before he can settle himself to a night of sleeplessness.

Sam knows that Dean's just as guilty of ripping down his defences, but he'll spend the rest of his time on this Chuck forsaken planet atoning for the sins of the younger brother with anger issues.

There isn't a moment throughout the day that Sam doesn't know how much Dean's sacrificed for him.

It took Sam a while to acknowledge, but now he has he can't un-ring that bell.

Head resting quietly against Dean's door, Sam hears the hitch in breathing and knows he's moments from being able to walk away.

Six short hours before he's back on watch, before he gets to stand guard over the one precious thing in his world.

If he does nothing else with his life, Sam will be happy knowing that finally Dean has someone who's willing to sacrifice everything.

Even if his brother never knows it.


End file.
